Expectations
by written in vampire blood
Summary: She doesn't like her life of filirting with sasuke, she'd much rather be with naruto shikamaru, kiba, and choji. She starts to hang out with them, Naruto and her have grown close. Will they tell each other thier true feelings before its too late?


Being the most popular girl in the village isn't really as great as people make it out to be. There are certain expectations people give you for example when did it become a rule that if you are a girl have to like Sasuke Uchiha. I mean it's not like I hate him but I just don't see why everyone likes him he's just an ordinary person just like the rest of us. Also, his attitude is not great either. My friends, Ino and sakura, aren't any help at all in fact they force most of the expectations upon me. Yet, I still call them my friends and that's where i'm heading now.

"Shit I'm late" I say to myself and start running to sakura's house. I reached the house about 5 minutes later I didn't even break a sweat. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. A few seconds later sakura came and open the door. "Hey, your late where were you-" "Never mind where you were come on we can probably still catch him" Ino interrupted while walking out of the door speed walking down the street, I turned my head and rolled my eyes so sakura wouldn't see. Sakura and I started down the street speed walking after her, I would have ran but sakura was afraid that we might sweat and she didn't want us to look like that around Sasuke.

Once we finally caught up to Ino she was with Sasuke and the group of girls surrounding Sasuke. Ino and sakura began screaming for him to come over and talk to us. I wasn't really interested in screaming what really caught my eye was Naruto, shikamaru, kiba, and chouji playing a game of hacky sack. They seemed to be having a lot of fun more than me at least. My thoughts were broken by sakura screaming at me "Oh My God, Cait he is coming over to us" she squealed with excitement so did Ino. I went back into my own world, "hey, Cait do you know where Kakashi is meeting us for practice today?" Sasuke approached and asked, I barely heard the question I was so deep into my thoughts. They Ino nudged me "come on answer him" she mumbled which popped me out of my thoughts. "Oh, um practice…yeah...um I think at the hot springs…" he nodded. "Thanks" then left with all his fan girls following him expect Ino, Sakura, and I.  
"Cait, you must have been so nervous" sakura stated, Ino nodded. I went along with it which is what I do most of the time. "Yeah, I always get nervous when I talk to h-" I stopped and quickly moved my hand to the back of my head just in time to catch the object trusting towards me. I pulled my hand back in front of my eyes to see the object. It was a hacky sack mot likely the one Naruto and the rest of them were using. I turned around to see Naruto running towards me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cait I didn't mean for it to head towards you…nice catch though" I smiled slightly "Its o-" I started until "God, Naruto you should be more careful" Ino said "Yeah Naruto now go away" sakura intervened. He frowned until I gently placed the hacky sack in his hand "here" he smiled with his eyes closed "thanks" then left to go back to his game. "Wow Naruto is such a loser" sakura ranted "Yeah" Ino added. I just nodded.

We went back to sakura's house and talked for about three hours. "Hey guys I got to go get ready for practice, see you there sakura and see you tomorrow Ino" "okay bye" Ino waved so did sakura "bye see you there" I waved back and left on my way home. I wonder if my big brother, Neji, was home yet from training. It was about a 15 minute walk from Sakura's house to mine. It gave me plenty of time to think about how I hate having to fake my true feelings. I'd rather be with Naruto and all of them playing hacky sack and goofing of rather then stalking Sasuke all the time. Soon enough I was home "NEJI I'M HOME" I yelled out so he would hear me from wherever he was. "OKAY" he yelled back from his room.

I walked over to his room and knocked on the door "Come in" he quickly responded. I walked in to see him sitting Indian style on his bed reading a book. I went over and sat next to him, he closed his book at look at me. "So how was your day?" I started out the conversation. "Good…is anything wrong? You don't look to happy" "Oh nothing just the usually" I responded. Neji was the only one I told my true feelings too so he understood what I was implying. "How many times do I have to tell you, be yourself" "I'm trying I'm trying" we went on talking for awhile till I fell asleep on his bed. He rolled his eyes because I always fall asleep in his room after a conversation.

About an hour later he started shaking my shoulders gently trying to wake me up. I stirred a bit then my eyes fluttered open. "You have training today so get out of bed and go" he said to me. I let out a sad sigh and got out of his bed. "Goodbye" and said and gave him a hug. "Bye" he respond. I left the house but I didn't really feel like going to training today so I decided to walk around the village except near the hot springs where they would be.

"Hmm…does anyone know where Cait is?" Kakashi asked wondering where I could be. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all nodded with a 'no'. Kakashi spoke again "Naruto go look for her please" Naruto nodded and left. Sasuke seemed to be getting a little jealous.

"Cait, Cait where are you?" Naruto yelled. I stopped where I was and looked around form anyone but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged and kept walking. "Cait is that you?" I heard someone scream from behind me so I turn to face the person, it was Naruto. He sped up to try and catch me I was still standing towards him waiting for him. "Hey, Cait why aren't you at practice?" he asked. Damn, I should have known Kakashi was going to send someone to find me. "Oh, um…I guess I really didn't feel like going today" I responded. "But, I guess I have to now so lets go" we started walking towards the hot springs "Hey, Cait can I ask you a question?" "Hmm?" "Uh…, well why aren't you shooing me away like normal?"

"Naruto…think of all the times I shooed you away, who was with me?" I questioned him. 'Hmm…Ino and Sakura" I nodded my head. "So you don't hate me?" he asked. "No, the truth is that i'm jealous of you" "jealous? Of me but why?" He asked. I didn't really know why I was telling him the truth but since I started might as well keep going. "Well… you, kiba, shikamaru, and chouji always seem to be having a good time…and sakura and ino are always making me flirt with Sasuke seriously he is just a normal guy right?" What I had said made him stop and think for a few minutes I waited for him. He started talking again "Cait…, how about we skip training and go hang out with everyone? They don't have training today" "Oh my god, that be so cool" I squealed, he laughed "Come on" he said and started running towards town. I ran behind him and soon enough we came to the center of town.

"Hey Naruto and…Cait don't you guys have training?" Shikamaru said approaching us. Kiba and Chouji following. "Well, we skip it today to come hang out with you guys" Naruto said and I nodded. "We'll come on lets get back to the game" kiba said tossing the hacky sack up and down. We all nodded and started playing, I was great at the game I didn't let it ever hit the ground. But, when people did we all laughed. It was getting dark I should be getting home. "Hey guys, I got to go" "ok see you tomorrow?" chouji asked "nope, I absolutely hate you guys and never want to see you again" I say trying to hid my smile; they all gave me confused looks. "Guys, I'm just kidding your all the best and of course I'll see you tomorrow" I say now smiling. "Well maybe we don't want you hanging out with us" shikamaru said with the rest of the guys nodding. I frowned "oh…ok" they all started cracking up "just kidding" kiba mocked me. "God…I really hate you guys" I said while giving shikamaru a hug first, then kiba, and chouji and lastly Naruto.

I started walking home filled with thoughts of what a great day this has been. "Hey, Naruto why was Cait hanging out with us usually she hates us" kiba asked Naruto "Well, every time she ignored us she was with sakura and ino and they are the ones who get her to say those things, Cait said she would rather hang out with us" Naruto explained. "But, doesn't she love Sasuke?" choji asked "Once again, it was sakura and ino she thinks he's just an ordinary person" Naruto stated. They all nodded in understanding. "She's really cool to hang out with i'm glad she not like the others" shikamaru said and everyone agreed. "Well I guess we better be going too" Naruto said and with that everyone departed and left for their own houses.

I walked into my house and saw neji sitting on the couch watching t.v. I went and sat down next to him. "Hey" I said to him with a big smile on my face. "Hello, you seem happier" he responded. "Mhhm, well I kinda skip training to go hang out with Naruto, shikamaru, Choji, and kiba" I say and smile hoping he wasn't mad about me missing training. He smiled back "I'm glad you finally told someone else how you really feel, but don't miss training again ok?" I smiled "okay" "I'm going to bed night" he said and gave me a hug "night" I went to my room right after he went to his and changed into my pajamas, then I went back to the living and laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I thought about my day again and how happy I was. "Man i'm glad Kakashi sent Naruto instead of Sasuke or sakura" I whispered to myself and soon fell asleep.

The next morning around 11ish neji came out of his room dressed and showered to see me sleeping still on the couch. He rolled his eyes then spoke to himself "why do you even have a bedroom?" About, an hour later there was a knock on my door. Neji went and opened it because I was still asleep. It was Naruto and kiba "hey, is Cait there?" Naruto asked to neji. "Yeah, but she's sleeping" "Oh, then I guess we'll come by later" kiba said a little disappointed. "No wait, I have an idea why don't you guys wake her up she'll be so freaked out" he said and smiled they smiled to and walked into the house neji pointed to the couch where I was. Naruto and kiba kneeled down by the side of the couch and yelled as loud as they could "WAKE UP!!" the shock scared me so much that I fell of the couch right on top of Naruto and kiba. They were laughing their butts off "HEY, what the hell was that about!?" I yelled at them but I didn't get an answer. As soon as they stopped laughing Naruto stood up pulling me up with him. "Your pretty light" he said which made me blush a light shade of pink "hey, but don't underestimate me I'm strong too" I say. "Come let's go, we told shikamaru and chouji we would meet them at 12:30" kiba said.

"Ok let me get changed" I ran out of the living room and into my room where I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of denim capris, a black tang top with my villages sign on it, and a black beanie with red hearts on it so I didn't have to comb my hair. I slipped on my sneakers and ran back into the living room "tada" I say holding my arms up. Naruto blushed a little and looked away. Kiba spoke "You look great…now come on lets go" I gave neji a big hug and left with Naruto and kiba. I walked in the middle of them "sooo… where are we meeting them?" I asked. "In the middle of town like yesterday" Naruto answered "oh, okay…race you guys there" I say and started running as fast as I could which was pretty fast. They chased after me as we approached the center of town I was still ahead but they weren't far behind me. I did a flip which brought me right into the center of town.

"Wow Cait your fast" Naruto said panting for air "And, you aren't even tired" kiba said who was also panting for air. I smiled with my eyes closed "thank you". Chouji and shikamaru came over to us "hey what's with them?" shikamaru asked me. "Oh, them well I raced them here and they lost" I say. "Wow you must be a pretty fast runner then because kiba can usually out run anyone." Choji said and I smiled "well, I guess not me" "Oh shit hide me" I say and run behind Naruto "why what is it?" he asked. "Sakura and ino I don't want to deal with them" I say "well, your going to have to deal with them sometime so might as well now" shikamaru said while picking me up and putting me clearly where ino and sakura could see me. They gave me a confused face when they spotted me and walked over. "Hey, come on Cait Sasuke is right over there let's go" ino said I nodded my head 'no'.

"But why not, I mean its Sasuke and I think he really likes you" sakura stated with ino agreeing. "I'd rather stay here with them" I said pointing to Naruto and the rest of them. Sakura and Ino laughed uncontrollably then ino grabbed my wrist "come on don't be silly lets go" "No, I said I'm not going and that is final" I say while pulling my wrist out of he grip. "Stop joking now come on before he leaves" Ino said grabbing my wrist once again. I quickly pulled it out of her grip. "I said no I don't care so Sasuke he's just a normal person like everyone else, I'd much rather be with them" I yelled pointing to Naruto and a everybody again. But, what I said about Sasuke attracted a lot of attention from his fan girls and him. Damn I hope I didn't hurt his feelings I didn't mean too I thought to myself. Ino and Sakura finally seemed to have got the point and left. So I walked back to Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, and shikamaru. We brushed that situation pretty fast and just goofed off like we did yesterday. Once again, it got dark and I had to go home. "Wow, i'm tired" I say holding on to Naruto so I didn't fall.

"I'm gonna go" I say to everyone and giving them hugs. I started off for my house until I heard footsteps coming towards me so I stopped and waited. It was Naruto "hey, um can I walk you home?" he asked scratching the back of his head and smiling "uh…yeah sure" I said blushing a strawberry pink. On the way to my house we talked about random things. "Favorite food?" I asked him "ramen of course, you?" I started laughing "…ramen" he laughed too "we'll have to go sometime together" I added, he nodded. Then we went on talking about other random things "What do you look for in a guy?" he asked me and I blushed "uh…I don't know…probably someone who is funny, kind, and will listen to my endless ranting, what do you look for in a girl?" he blushed "…I want someone who knows how to have a good time, someone who can understand my feelings, and a pretty smile…" after that we walking in awkward silence till we reached my house. 

The next chapther should be up soon please Rate and Review thank you . 


End file.
